New Life
by CookieMonsterIsabelle
Summary: A sequel to " My Soul's sad ending". Aragorn and Gimli time travel to modern day, where the world is ruled by elves. The leader is Lord Elrond and his two twin sons. Aragorn and Gimli were shocked to see Legolas, who is much younger than them, but Legolas does not recognise them. Lord Elrond and his sons remember the duo. Trouble arises between the family, the duo and their enemies
1. Chapter 1

" Where is this place? " asked Aragorn. Gimli gave no reply, but he shrugged continuously, totally clueless. The duo explored the place. For the first time in their lives, they saw cars, buses, trains and elves walking around on the streets.

" Oh my! What is going on? " Gimli asked in disbelief.

" Freeze! " shouted someone from afar. Aragorn and Gimli turn to see. They saw elves dress in blue vests, putting on caps and having guns in their hands.

" What are you orcs doing? Aren't you afraid of our master? " questioned the elf standing closest to Aragorn.

" We are not orcs! We can swear! Who is your master? Can I meet him? " begged Aragorn, eager to find out what was going on around him.

" My master doesn't see any random person who requests to see him. He is our master. I would take a picture of you guys and show it to him first. " explained the police elf.

" Pi...pic...tu...re? What is that? " grumbled Gimli.

" Our master is nearby, should we just call for him? " asked another police. The elves nodded among themselves. Aragorn and Gimli could not help but wonder who their master was and why they were so protective of him.

" Stand still. Our master would come soon. He is the wisest elf, having lived for centuries since the Middle Age. His two sons too, all so wise. " ordered the police.

" Sounds like Lord Elrond though.. He is forever so wise in our context. " muttered Aragorn to Gimli.

The police suddenly shifted aside, making way for their master.

" Lo..rd...Elrond! " shouted Aragorn. Lord Elrond still looked young with his sons. A few wrinkles and frowns were added to their forehead, that's all.

" How dare you call out our master's name? " screamed a police.

" Aragorn? Gimli? " asked Elladan. The duo nodded their heads furiously. All of them were shocked that they would meet again in such a circumstance.

" Aragorn, what are you doing here? I thought you left the world long ago? " questioned Lord Elrond.

" I.. I think I time travelled with Gimli. From the point where Legolas died, till now.. We just suddenly arrived here. " answered Aragorn. When Aragorn mentioned Legolas, the father and son stared at each other before looking back at the duo.

" Come to my place. I am now the ruler of the world, we managed to fight against the orcs, but it doesn't mean that they are extinct from the world. " explained Lord Elrond.


	2. Meeting Legolas and the new world

Disclaimer( applies to chap 1 too ): I don't own any of the characters...

_**Pls read and review. Hope you enjoy the**_** story...**

The family invited Aragorn and Gimli to have a sit and have a drink first. Aragorn and Gimli were amazed by the furnishing. It was a whole new fashion style and everything looked different from what the duo last saw.

" Would you like to do some sight seeing later? Much have changed now. It had been centuries, and now we use iPhone, iPad, Samsung Galaxy note. Instead of horses, we drive cars and take public transport. " explained Lord Elrond as he sipped his cup of tea.

" I...ipad? Is that what you have said, Lord Elrond? " asked Gimli. The two boys nodded their heads in agreement and added on, " We can even fly in the air now, on aeroplanes. "

" Fly in the air? Is it like climbing trees? I would like to have a look at everything. " said Aragorn in excitement. Elladan and Elrohir laughed at each other, telling their servants to prepare the car. The duo were totally awed by the fact that whole the vehicle can move so quickly by itself. Everything passed them like a breeze, all the scenery and buildings. The twin brothers pointed out landmarks and features of some buildings as they passed by them. Time passed very quickly and soon, it was time to fetch Legolas home from school.

" Father, it is time to fetch our youngest brother! " shouted Elladan.

" You have a younger brother? " questioned Aragorn.

" Yea, father adopted him, actually no. We found him in our garden. He is only 200 years old this year. " explained Elrohir.

" Elf age! Yes, 200 years old is considered very young indeed. " agreed Gimli." Can we meet him too? Aragorn and I would like to make another elf friend. "

" Sure! He is very friendly, but too talkative at times. " smiled Lord Elrond as he drove toward's Legolas's school. When they arrived in school, the 5 of them headed straight to the air rifle range. They spotted a petit elf standing all alone, practising his shooting. He was so focused that he didn't notice that there were people standing behind him and it was time for him to pack up. After Legolas fired his last shot, he removed his ear muffs and Lord Elrond called out to him.

" Legolas! Father is here to fetch you! " shouted Lord Elrond as he walked towards the young elf.

" Legolas?! " Aragorn and Gimli yelled in unison, before looking at Elladan and Elrohir.

" Yes, his name is Legolas. He is in fact the Legolas we know in middle age. " explained Elladan.

" Did someone just call my name? " asked Legolas.

" Legolas, we have some new friends today. They are Aragorn and Gimli. Your brothers and I have known them for a very very long time. They would be staying over at our house for quite some time, okay? " Lord Elrond mentioned, seeking approval from his youngest son. Before Legolas replied, he ran straight to Aragorn and gave him a hug. Lord Elrond and the twin brothers noticed that it must be fate, that even after so long, Legolas still developed a strong attachment and liking towards Aragorn. Aragorn stood rooted to the ground. Legolas was indeed the Legolas Aragorn knew since young. His facial expression and features were exactly the same.

On the way home, Legolas kept talking to both of them, as if they knew each other for ages. The twin brothers as well as Lord Elrond were shocked with Legolas's reaction. When Legolas had went into his room to sleep, Lord Elrond and the two brothers talk to Aragorn and Gimli more about Legolas.

" After Legolas left us, he had been training hard to be reincarnated. He was finally given the chance to live again and he was sent to us. For the past 8 years, we took care of him and I took care of him like my son. He does not remember anything which happened in the past, but all his bad habits and characteristics never changed. " explained Lord Elrond as tears could be seen welling up in his eyes.

" Legolas is a good shooter. We seldom use bows and arrows now. We use guns, knives and sometimes swords too. He is the best shooter in our family. " added Elladan, proud of his younger brother.

The school term for Legolas was coming to an end and he would be able to spend more time with his family. Now with new friends, Legolas looked forward to the start of his holidays, so that he could play with them and chat with them.


	3. First encounter with orcs after training

Disclaimer is as stated in chap 2.

**Argh.. I have been spending more time on LOTR fanfic than the other fanfic that I am writing. I am so eager to write at LOTR fanfic first, this is going to be my priority. So please read and review, feel free to just leave any comments.**

As Aragorn and Gimli slowly adapted to the life in the new world, Lord Elrond felt the need for them to learn how to drive, so that they could easily drive to anywhere they want. The two of them went for driving lessons and eventually received their driving lesson. They were still a little unfamiliar with the car, switching the gear, moving the steering wheel, winding down windows, etc..

Legolas's holiday soon arrived and after completing his homework, Legolas decided to go to the air rifle range to practise his shooting and teach Aragorn and Gimli a bit on shooting too. Aragorn was eager to try driving, and Lord Elrond agreed to let me drive, but with the condition that he must drive slowly and carefully.

When Aragorn and Gimli first held the gun, they nearly dropped them as they felt that the guns were much heavier than their sword and ax. Aragorn and Gimli tried aiming and once they pressed the trigger, both jerked back in shock. They did not expect the impact and shock to be that great after pulling the trigger. Legolas laughed at them and taught them how to aim and the way they should position themselves. Aragorn and Gimli picked up some skills from that valuable lessons Legolas taught them. They understood that swords and axes were considered old fashioned, hence decided to keep their weapons in Lord Elrond's home when they returned. Time passed quickly and the two hour training session soon came to an end.

" Legolas, when is the next lesson? " asked Aragorn, hopefully that there would be lessons daily.

" It can be on any day. The range is open daily, it just depends when I want to practise my shooting. If you want, we can come again tomorrow. " replied Legolas, beaming with pride.

" Count me out elf and man! I need some rest. Can we go now? " moaned Gimli, as he detested trying out new things and tiring himself. The man and elf laughed. Aragorn took Legolas's bag for him and they headed for the car.

On their way home, it started to pour. The road ahead was hardly visible and Aragorn had problems driving while keeping to his lane. He often swerved to another lane and ended up getting horned at. The orcs have heard of the presence of two unsightly and weird creatures, which could possibly further harm their existence. The orcs tracked Aragorn and Gimli for the past few days. The orcs stood on the hill, aiming at the car Aragorn and Gimli were in.

" The visibility is poor, we might not be able to shoot our target. " claimed an orc.

" Hm.. Just fire. The rain is getting heavier too. We would leave once we shoot. " ordered the orc leader. Without any hesitation, the orcs pulled the trigger and fired in the direction of Aragorn's car. The orcs were bad at shooting long range shots, only one bullet managed to hit the car's tire.

The passengers and the driver in the car were all shaken as Aragorn lost control of the car. They crashed into the hill and the car screeched its way past the hill. All the rigorous clashing and shaking, caused the man, dwarf and elf to knock against the windscreens, chairs and eventually injure themselves. When the violent shaking finally came to a halt, Legolas calmed down and looked around at his surroundings. Some elves gathered to help them. They were initially shocked by the appearance of Aragorn and Gimli but upon seeing Legolas, the elves listened to Legolas's instructions.

" Help me get my friends out. They are unconscious. We need to call for the ambulance now! " ordered Legolas. The elves were speedy and did everything perfectly and quickly, laying Aragorn and Gimli on the side of the road.

" Are you alright? " an elf asked Legolas as he saw Legolas in pain. Legolas was clutching his right wrist and there was a gash on his forehead. The blood flowed out freely against his white and pale face.

" Yea, I am fine. " replied Legolas. Legolas got out of the car gingerly and walked towards his friends.

When Aragorn awoke, he saw familiar faces; Elladan and Elrohir.

" Glad to see you awake. Gimli is fine too. We are now in a hospital. " explained Elladan with detailed information. He looked at Lord Elrond who was sitting at a side with Gimli.

" Hospital? What's that? " asked Aragorn.

" It's is place like our healing ward! But father and both of us aren't healers anymore. The healers here are much more professional. Don't worry, the healer told us that you are fine, just in shock and a few cuts and bruises here and there " stated Elrohir.

Aragorn nodded his head, trying hard to remember everything which happened. Suddenly, he remembered Legolas! Legolas was with them. Aragorn even had Legolas's bag with him earlier, but now, Legolas was nowhere to be seen!

So how is the story so far? Shld I continue?


	4. First Mistake from Aragorn

**Disclaimer is as stated in chap 2**

" Where is Legolas? " Aragorn asked with a frown on his forehead.

" Legolas he is fine, he is in his room now. " explained Lord Elrond. Aragorn got out of his bed and asked Lord Elrond to lead the way to Legolas's room. They didn't hold back Aragorn as the doctor told them that Aragorn was fine and fit to move around. Lord Elrond brought Aragorn to Legolas's ward, where Legolas was resting.

Legolas sat up on his bed and was watching television programmes. When he heard his door cringed open, he turned to look who had arrived and saw his friends.

" Aragorn! " shouted Legolas. At that instant, his voice was so similar to the Legolas Aragorn knew in Middle Age. Aragorn mistook him for the Legolas that he knew.

" Legolas! You are alive! " screamed Aragorn. With that, Aragorn ran to Legolas and hugged him in joy.

" Aragorn, what are you doing? Why would I be dead? " asked Legolas curiously, clueless about what happened.

" You left me, I thought you hurt me, but it was actually Sauron and I failed to forgive you before you left.. " Aragorn cried, but all these seemed foreign to Legolas.

" What are you talking about? It doesn't make sense at all! I only remember that we got into a car accident and just now the police came to tell me that they found that a punctured tire caused the accident. " explained Legolas.

" Pull Aragorn back. " ordered Lord Elrond. Elladan nodded and pulled Aragorn back to a standing position.

" Aragorn, he isn't the Legolas in Middle Age. He is our brother! " Elladan tried knocking some sense into Aragorn. Gimli walked over, placing his arm on Aragorn's shoulder as he knew that his friend had been through a hard time following Legolas's death in Middle Age. Aragorn calmed down and realised what he had done.

" I am sorry Legolas, I got too carried away. But believe me, actually you met all of us long who in Middle Age! " apologised Aragorn.

" Aragorn! This is not our agenda. Our main aim is now to find out who caused the accident, who caused the punctured tire. The investigation so far told us that the tire was punctured by a bullet and that bullet apparently came from an orc's gun! All orcs hold the same type of gun with that special and unique bullet which is easily identified among us. " said Lord Elrond.

" Okay, we can fight them with our swords and axes, I am sure they are faster than those lousy guns! " beamed Gimli, unaware that obviously guns are faster. Elladan and Elrohir rolled their eyes, too lazy to explain the effectiveness of guns.

" We can't fight by ourselves in this state. The orcs have grown in numbers over the past few years, secretly training in different bases. Many elves have been killed during their encounter with orcs. " inferred Lord Elrond from his experience over the years. The twin brothers nodded in agreement. Things could be worse if the orcs are coming and attacking them for Aragorn and Gimli.

" Everything will be fine. I am sure we can fight the orcs if they attack us. There are so many of us and all the other elves who are willing to help us anytime. " Legolas added, trying to change the tense atmosphere to happy one.

Legolas had to be hospitalised that night for his broken wrist, so Aragorn and Gimli left with Lord Elrond and the twin brothers. In the night, Aragorn dreamt of Legolas. Aragorn woke up hastily from his sad dream. Aragorn desperately wanted young Legolas to remember everything, remember him as a friend and remember what they had gone through together in Middle Age. Aragorn hated to see Legolas being totally different from what he had remembered.

As time passed, the orcs didn't attack, but there were many occasions where Aragorn tried to force Legolas to remember what happened during Legolas's recovery at home. Elladan and Elrohir had to stop Aragorn. Gimli tired talking to Aragorn too, telling him that he ought to accept facts. Lord Elrond was furious that Aragorn wouldn't change and warned Aragorn numerous times as all his questioning was adding pressure to Legolas, a mere young elf.

The orcs shifted closer and closer to the residence of Lord Elrond and his family. The forces were growing at a rapid pace. Each time, Legolas forgave Aragorn for his continuous pressing for an answer. But each time, Aragorn got more and more desperate.

After another failed attempt, Aragorn went to get a breather outside, with Gimli comforting Legolas. As Aragorn wandered on the streets outside the residence, some orcs appeared out of nowhere and confronted him. The streets were so deserted that no one else except Aragorn and the orcs were on the streets. Aragorn held no weapons with him.

" You are Aragorn! We found that you, on the Internet. But aren't you supposed to be dead? You are a mortal! " shouted an orc. Aragorn did not reply.

" My friend.. " said the orc.

" Who is your friend? Don't call me friend! " replied Aragorn with a nasty glare.

" You replied! Great, let me cut the chase. I know what you want. You want Legolas to remember what happened back then. You wanted him to remember the case where Sauron had entered his body. " said the orc full of confidence that he got his facts right.

" How do you know all these? " questioned Aragorn. " Answer me! "

" It's easy to eavesdrop given the current technology. And I have to do is to do a Google search if the facts are right and ask my Lord. The wisest Lord ever, smarter than all the elves. " laughed the Orc.

" What do you want me to do? What is your purpose? " Aragorn asked impatiently.

" I don't want anything from you. I will give you the potion from my lord. The potion can help your friend regain memory in his past life. But one dose isn't enough. You have to keep coming back for more! " replied the Orc, confident that his plan had worked out well and as expected.


	5. Effect of potion

Disclaimer is as stated in chap 2.

**sorry, this update came much later as compared to the others. School holidays have started, and I guess I would have more time to write? But I do have homework to do, and an upcoming drama bootcamp to attend. Haha. I will try my best to update the story regularly.****_ So, please continue to read and review! Yay!_**

Aragorn ran home with the potion. Gimli was still in the room talking to Legolas, telling him to take a rest. It seemed like Aragorn had not been out talking to the orc for too long. With that, Aragorn made his way to the kitchen. Elladan was there, making a cup of coffee.

" Aragorn, I heard from Gimli that you tried to question Legolas again just now, forcing him to remember things? " Elladan asked Aragorn as he wanted to confirm if what he had heard was true. Aragorn nodded.

" I am sorry. You know how dearly I miss Legolas. Before he died, I still threw a tantrum at him. When he died, he must have thought that I never forgave him. I really want Legolas to remember what happened back then, and give me a chance to repay him. " explained Aragorn as he hid the potion in his hands.

Elladan walked to Aragorn giving him a pat on his shoulder and said, " Estel, things won't change. Legolas now and Legolas then are different. Their aims are totally different. Legolas is still very young, he has a long and bright future ahead. Father and I do not want to see him get troubled by the matter. "

" I get it, I will try my best. I am going to make him a drink now, hope he feels better. " Aragorn replied, as he wanted to seize the chance to use the potion and test it effects. He wanted to believe the orc so much for the orc promised that Legolas would regain his memory. Elladan smiled at Aragorn and left the kitchen. Aragorn prepared Legolas favourite drink as a form of apology and before he brought it to Legolas's room, he poured the potion and stirred well. He remembered which teaspoon he used and washed it before leaving the kitchen.

" Maybe next time, I should keep the spoon. This way, no one would fine out that I have done something to Legolas's drink. " Aragorn thought in his mind. He served the drink to Legolas and apologised for his mistake.

" It's okay. I understand what you are trying to do, but I can't remember anything. Father hasn't told me anything about it for my whole life. Is it something bad? " asked Legolas as he took the cup from Aragorn.

" Yes, something grave. Drink it, it is your favourite, then have a good rest. I will wake you up for dinner, " replied Aragorn. Legolas gulped his favourite drink and finished it till no drop remained. Legolas smiled at Aragorn and Gimli in delight as he enjoyed his drink. He didn't sense anything funny about his drink, for the potion was tasteless, odourless and colourless, just like pure water. Gimli and Aragorn left Legolas to rest in his room and they kept the door ajar so that they could enter anytime they wanted to.

The potion started to take effect as soon as Legolas drifted to slumberland. In his dreams, Legolas had flashbacks of his previous life. He heard different voices in his head, some sounded familiar. He heard people desperately calling out his name, a voice laughing at him. He saw a figure pushing him away. All the scattered memories flashed through his mind. Legolas was perspiring as deep in his dreams, he was at a loss. When he awoke in his dream, he found himself standing in the middle of a room, with hundreds and thousands of mirrors. He saw his own reflection.

" Where is this place? " asked Legolas furiously.

" Haha! Your best friend Aragorn was hurt by me! " " Legolas? Where are you? You know I can't read or write! " Numerous sentences flooded his mind. He identified some familiar voices.

" Gimli's. Father's. Aragorn's... Why? Why am I hearing all these? What are they talking about? " Legolas collapsed to the ground, hitting his head as he tried to recall. Then, he passed out.

Back in reality, Legolas jumped out of bed. Aragorn and everyone else heard his screaming. They rushed to Legolas. Legolas swiped off the beads of perspiration on his forehead. He was surprised to see his brothers and father.

" Legolas, what happened? " asked Lord Elrond. Legolas shook his head in confusion, then he looked up at his friends and relatives again. Lord Elrond sat beside Legolas, putting his arm over his shoulder. Legolas took a deep breath, and told everyone what he heard in his dreams, word for word. Everyone gasped as they remembered that all these sentences were recollections of the tragic event during Middle Age.

Aragorn was stunned.

" The potion was so effective. The Orc was right. " Aragorn muttered under his breath.

" What did you say? " asked Elrohir who heard Aragorn mutter something. Aragorn shook his head and gave Elrohir a bright smile before looking away.

" Father, I want to remember what happened. Tell me! " begged Legolas.

" Legolas, it is nothing. Everything is fine. It was just a dream, what you heard wasn't true. " explained Lord Elrond.

" But, I heard your voice. I heard Aragorn's voice! " argued Legolas, his eyes filled with tears.

" Legolas, listen to Father. It is all for you! " rebutted Elladan, who wanted to dash Legolas's hope of trying to get any information about his past life. By then, Aragorn had placed all his trust and hopes on the Orc who gave him the potion. He was determined to meet the Orc again. However, he was unaware that the more potion he gave Legolas, the more time he would spend sleeping, the weaker Legolas would get. Besides, Aragorn would subconsciously develop a reliance on the orcs and listen to them. This was the orc's plan; to weaken Legolas and get Aragorn to listen to their orders.


	6. Second and third mistakes from Aragorn

Disclaimer is as stated in chap 2.

_**okay, this update came really quickly, after I finsihed watching a football match, I decided to type it out before I go to bed. Pardon me for typing errors. :)**_

After Lord Elrond managed to soothe him to sleep, Aragorn ran out of the house, hoping to find the Orc again.

" I hope Legolas would be fine soon. Once school starts, he probably won't have time to think about all these anymore. " said Elrohir as he looked at Legolas.

" Yea, hopefully. I am sure none of us here wants Legolas to remember what happened. The event back then was too cruel and tragic. " agreed Lord Elrond.

Aragorn searched every street nearby, but found no orc. The streets were busier that day and Aragorn couldn't shout out loud for the orc to appear. " Perhaps orcs will only appear in the dark. The orcs have always loved the dark! " exclaimed Aragorn. Just then, he bumped into someone wearing a huge black leather jacket. Aragorn tried to look at him, but the person avoided his gaze.

" Follow me! " said the unknown person. Aragorn not sensing any form of danger, followed the stranger into a dark alley. When there was no one else, the stranger removed his jacket and Aragorn realised it was the Orc he was searching for.

" It's you! " shouted Aragorn.

" Yes, how was the potion? It worked, didn't it? " asked the Orc.

" My friend managed to recover a tiny little part of his memory. Is there any way to let him remember all at once quickly? I don't want to wait anymore. " cried Aragorn in desperation. His eagerness was actually costing more harm to everyone.

" Slowly, step by step. Don't be hasty! I can give you more potions, but if you want to have a stronger effect, you have to meet my Lord and bring your friend along in the future. " explained the Orc.

" I have to meet your Lord? No matter what, you are an orc, I am a human and I support the elves. We are actually enemies, how can I believe what you say would be true? " questioned Aragorn as he showed signs of hesitation.

" You have to believe me. The potion I gave you worked and I have helped you. " the Orc simply replied, smiling at Aragorn.

" Alright I got it. How do find you and your Lord? " asked Aragorn as he scratched his head cluelessly. The Orc did not reply. He just put on his jacket again and vanished with a eerie laughter. Aragorn held the potion in his hands. It was two doses this time round, extra dosage.

Back at home, the twin brothers, Gimli and Lord Elrond sit together in the living room, discussing about Legolas's memory.

" Where is Aragorn? " grumbled Gimli. " That nasty human, he is nowhere to be seen now. " Everyone noticed the disappearance of Aragorn but ignored it.

" Do you guys feel that Legolas has been sleeping a little too much for the past few days? " asked Elladan who sensed something was fishy.

" Yea, everytime I walked past Legolas's room, I would hear Aragorn telling him to sleep, and Legolas listened to him. " recalled Gimli.

" Normally, elves don't need too much sleep. Legolas hasn't been attending shooting practices lately. He seldom left his room too. " re countered Elrohir. Lord Elrond listened to every single on of them as what all of them said make sense.

At that instant, Aragorn returned home. He kept the potion in his pocket, and smiled at everyone.

" What's the discussion about? " asked Aragorn.

" Where have you been? We were talking about Legolas sleeping too much. " explained Elrond. When Aragorn heard that, he froze. They had found out that Legolas was sleeping way more than usual. Aragorn was worried that the twin brothers might have found out something. However, when the twin brothers said in unison that they were clueless till now, Aragorn heaved a sigh of relief.

" Aragorn, why that sigh? " asked Gimli, not understanding what is there to be relieved about.

" Ah! It's just that I think Legolas has been really tired because of me. I felt guilty, but heading that he has been sleeping more, I think it is just his way of healing from pressure. " rebutted Aragorn. Aragorn thought he made lots of sense, but the two brothers didn't understand a single thing he said. They watched Aragorn closely, scrutinising him as he headed upstairs.

Dinner time approached. Lord Elrond insisted that Legolas come down to enjoy dinner with them. Legolas had no choice but to agree. Elladan watched Aragorn offer Legolas a drink again. Before the second main dish was brought out, Aragorn gave Legolas another drink. Aragorn seemed to keep forcing Legolas to drink, and Elladan felt that there was something suspicious.

" Aragorn, is the drink that nice? Why do you keep serving it to Legolas only? Can I drink some? " asked Elladan as he tried testing Aragorn. Aragorn panicked as he avoided Elladan's gaze.

" If you like, I can make you another drink. Legolas had drank it. " Aragorn tried to explain, wondering if it would be a futile attempt, but it seemed like everyone was convinced. It was a close shave for Aragorn. After dinner, Elladan told Elrohir about his suspicions in their own room. Elrohir agreed with Elladan, and both decided to monitor Aragorn. They wanted to ensure that Legolas was safe and well protected, even if it meant going against their brother.


	7. Something weird

Disclaimer is as stated in chap 2.

_**i hope this isn't going too slow for**_** you**_** guys. Hope you enjoy the story. Feel free to review, I am open to all comments.**_

The next day, Aragorn had decided to visit the Lord by himself first sometime later in the week. He finished the second dose of potion and this time round, he left the spoon in the kitchen's basin. Elladan and Elrohir had been observing Aragorn since last night. Now, they wanted to seize the chance to find out what Aragorn had been doing to Legolas all this while. As Aragorn left the kitchen, the twin brothers sneaked into the kitchen from the room. They retrieved the spoon from the basin and replaced it with a similar spoon.

" Aragorn must have stirred something with this spoon. I will send it for a lab test. " announced Elrohir. Elladan nodded in agreement. They heard footsteps and quickly hid behind the kitchen door. Aragorn had returned to the kitchen. Aragorn picked up the spoon and dropped it into his pocket.

" Luckily, no one found this spoon. " Aragorn heaved a sigh of relief. As Aragron made his way out of the kitchen, Elladan and Elrohir pushed the door away and walked out.

" Something must be wrong with this spoon. " confirmed Elladan. They stared at each other, pondering what was so suspicious about the spoon that would make Aragorn heave a sigh of relief.

That night, Elladan and Elrohir talked to their father while he was in the study room. Gimli and Aragorn had went out for some sightseeing with Lord Elrond's servants. Aragorn had decided not to drive again after that accident.

" Father, we think the reason why Legolas is sleeping more than usual might be because of Aragorn! " exclaimed Elladan.

" Aragorn? " Lord Elrond asked in disbelief. " How can it be? "

" It is true father. Aragorn has been adding something into Legolas's drink, causing him to sleep more than usual. We found him using a spoon and he even kept it in his pocket. We exchanged the spoon when he wasn't looking and sent it for lab test. " answered Elrohir.

" Are you sure of it? " Elrond was clearly still in doubt that Aragorn would do such a thing to Legolas. The twin brothers nodded in unison without any doubt. Lord Elrond took a deep breath and sank back into his chair, removing his glasses and thinking of the next step. He asked his sons to leave his study room and return to their rooms. Elrond would personally stay by Legolas's side and take care of him.

Lord Elrond pushed open Legolas's room, with his book in his hand. He decided to spend the night in Legolas's room, so that once Legolas woke up in the morning, he would get a chance to speak to Legolas. Legolas went to bed early as usual and the following day would be his first school day of the term. The young elf always looked forward to school days, to meet his friends and play.

When Legolas awoke in the morning, he was surprised to see Lord Elrond. Legolas wasn't enthusiastic about having to return to school and Elrond noticed his displeasure.

" Legolas, don't you look forward to going to school? " asked Elrond. Legolas shook his head and gave a frown. His whole mind had been messed up by all the dreams he had. He seldom woke up in the middle of his dreams, but it didn't mean that he stopped having flashbacks in his mind. The potion had affected him to the extent that even when he wasn't asleep, Legolas would hear voices and have flashbacks, as though he was hallucinating.

" Legolas, you are a mature elf. I want you to stay in your school hostel. It is very safe and you can be with your friends. Only during the weekends, then you return home to be with us. I have already planned all these for you and made the arrangements. " Lord Elrond ordered. He had indeed called up the school to make arrangements. Elrond wanted to minimise as much contact as possible between Legolas and Aragorn.

" But daddy, I want to be with Gimli and Aragorn and all of you... I don't care, I don't want to stay in the hostel, I don't want! " Legolas was throwing a tantrum, just like a 5 year old boy.

" No buts!" raged Lord Elrond. This time, he was truly annoyed and determined to force Legolas into the hostel. Legolas glared at him and made no other grumbling, knowing how fierce Lord Elrond could be. Legolas was sent to school in the early morning, before all the others awoke. When Aragorn woke up, he was shocked to see Legolas not in his room, and everything was neatly arranged. He ran down to the dining area, hoping to see Legolas. Only Lord Elrond and his twin sons were down having breakfast, while Gimli was still snoring away in his room.

" Where is Legolas? " asked Aragorn.

" Oh.. His school term started today. Did Father tell you that Legolas won't be coming back for the whole of the week? He would be staying in school from now on. " answered Elrohir.

This caused panic in Aragorn's mind. He wanted to bring Legolas to see the Lord too, but now he can't even find Legolas. They noticed Aragorn avoiding their gaze and staring down on the floor. Aragorn was even sweating profusely though the air conditioner was switched on.

" Aragorn are you okay? " interrogated Elladan. Aragorn seemed to ignore the question or he missed the question, as he walked back up the stairs, to his room. This time, the trio were sure something was wrong with Aragorn. They hoped that the lab results arrive soon.

Legolas was disturbed by the flashbacks and voices. He uttered nonsense all of a sudden during lesson, scaring teachers and his classmates. Legolas seemed disorientated and clumsy too, not knowing what he was doing. His shooting skills dropped to rock bottom. Even a first grader to beat him easily. Legolas had changed drastically from the last term. Almost everyone stayed away from him, thinking that Legolas was insane. The teachers discussed about the matter and decided to call Lord Elrond, to inform him. Lord Elrond told the teachers that he had sensed something was wrong, but hoped that the teachers would continue to help Legolas. Since Lord Elrond was their ruler, the teachers had to obey. Legolas was clueless too, as he looked dazed every single moment, lost in his own thoughts.


	8. Realisation

Disclaimer is as stated in chap 2.

**_Hope you enjoy the story so far! Please continue reading it, more chapters to come after this. Pls note that " Mercandan" is a self created name, i doubt it exists. Haha._**

Aragorn would be meeting the Lord this day, after much hesitation. During noon, Aragorn sneaked out of the house again. He ran to the exact same street where he met the Orc. Once again, he found no orc, but the streets weren't bustling with people this time round. He searched high and low for the Orc, all of a sudden, he saw a silhouette approaching him.

" Are you the Orc? " Aragorn asked out loud. After the silhouette shifted out of the shadow, Aragorn saw the Orc. Aragorn heaved a sigh of relief upon seeing the Orc, and a smile formed on his face.

" Bring me to see your Lord. I want my friend to fully regain his memory in his past life. So far, he has been responding well, " explained Aragorn. The Orc smiled at him, showing his yellowish-black and rotten teeth.

" Follow me. Remember, don't tell anyone the route to see my Lord, or else, he won't meet you ever again. " warned the Orc. Aragorn agreed.

Meanwhile, the lab results were delivered to Lord Elrond's house. Lord Elrond signed on the paper and accepted the envelope, which contained the lab results. Eagerly, the twin brother gathered at Lord Elrond's side, trying to peer over their father's shoulders and see the results.

Lord Elrond went back into the living room, sat on his favourite arm chair and unsealed the envelope carefully. As the envelope was fully opened, Lord Elrond put his hand in and pulled out the pieces of paper. On the first sheet of paper, it showed the chemicals/ products found in the tested spoon. The trio glanced quickly down the list. The first few products, were the usual detergent, the different alloys, etc... As they approached the end of the list, flipping to the next page, an unknown and weird chemical was mentioned. The scientist determined it as " Mercandan ", a toxic. Elladan fished out his iPhone and did a Google search.

Mercandan had been developed by orcs and longed banned from the medical industry. Though it helped in regaining memories from the past lives, the chemical would cause its victims to be extremely sleepy, have hallucinations and worst of for elves, lose their special healing ability. Hence, as a result, Mercandan was banned by elves in the medical industry.

" So this is causing Legolas to be sleeping more than usual! " exclaimed Elrohir.

" Since this has been banned, how did Aragorn get it? Unless... Unless... Unless he... " said Elladan.

" Unless he met orcs and orcs tempted him. " continued Lord Elrond. " If he really trust those orcs, Legolas could be in serious trouble. Needless to say about Aragorn, he might be used as a pawn by the orcs. How can Aragorn be so foolish? " added Lord Elrond, shaking his head in frustration.

On the other hand, Aragron had reached the Lord's residence, high up on a mountain. It was a long and tiring journey up to the mountain, climbing flights after flights of stairs. Once he entered the Lord's room, he was welcomed by a strong smell of a perfume. Though fragrant, the perfume was actually meant to hypothesise Aragron and make him listen to every single word the Lord said. Aragorn instantly became drawn to listening to what the Lord had to say, obeying every single word as if he was a slave.

" Convince your companion ( Gimli ) that what you are doing it right and bring your friend ( Legolas ) along next time you see me! " commanded the Lord. Aragorn didn't even dare to look into the eye of the Lord. He merely kept nodding his head, obeying everything.

" Now come closer. Your friend will only regain his memory of his past life, if you bring him here and I will have a special way of treating him to let him remember. He might hate you for some time, but eventually your aim would be achieved. " explained the Lord.

" Yes, I understand. I will do it immediately. " answered Aragorn. With that, Aragorn left without saying any word. His priority was to convince Gimli and make Gimli support his actions. Only the Orc and his Lord were together.

" That foolish human. I didn't know it was so easy to trick him. He is even more naive than elves! " laughed the Orc.

" You bet! Once the elf is here, we would use him as a bait to lure his father and brothers out. " said the determined Lord.

" Will you really let him regain his memory, my Lord? " asked the Orc.

" I will definitely keep my promise, but you know what it means if he wants to regain his memory. The pain he would have to undergo. The hatred he would have for his human friend! Thinking of it, it thrills me! " assured the Lord. Laughter emerged from the room, as both laughed continuously, thinking about how successful their plan had been.

Back at Lord Elrond's, the few discussed about the matter. The boys have just invited Gimli to sit in and listen to their plan.

" Aragorn will most probably continue. He is really desperate, and wants Legolas to remember everything! " confirmed Gimli who knew Aragorn's character extremely well.

" I think likewise. We need to protect Legolas at all cost. Aragorn should be monitored too, we have to stop him from meeting the orcs. I believe everytime he goes missing because he went to meet the orcs, or else how would he know the place so well to go out so often..." supported Elrohir.

" Legolas would be back this weekend. I think all of us should sit down and have a good chat. As of now, stop Aragorn from leaving the house. " Lord Elrond said. There was nothing the few of them could do, because they didn't know the orcs' plan, neither do they know what Aragron's next step would be.


	9. Trouble starts

Disclaimer is as stated in chap 2.

Thanks for all the past few reviews. Appreciate more haha! I think this chap is a little confusing..sorry if confusion is caused.

When Aragorn returned, they pretended that nothing had happened. Aragorn followed the Lord's instructions and started to try persuading Gimli. Gimli was clear, and knew that he ought to control himself. For the first day and night of persuasion, Gimli refused to give in, ignoring everything that Aragorn told him. Gimli thought it would be a better idea to inform Lord Elrond about Aragorn's actions first. Gimli pretended to be asleep, snoring loudly and with his eyes closed. Once he felt Aragorn tucked under the blanket and slept, Gimli got out of bed carefully and cautiously, hoping not to alert Aragorn. He sneaked out of the room and creeped towards Lord Elrond's home.

Gimli knocked on the door and heard Lord Elrond asking him to enter.

" What is it Gimli? It is late and why haven't you slept? , asked Lord Elrond.

" Erm.. Lord Elrond, actually Aragorn started acting weirdly today. He... He was trying to convince me that all he did was right. He even confessed to spiking in Legolas's drink, making him have hallucinations and regain a bit of his memory. Aragorn told me all..." said Gimli.

" Wait.. Gimli, speak slowly. Tell me from the beginning! " demanded Lord Elrond.

" Aragorn confessed his actions and told me about Mercandan. Then he tried to convince me to meet this orc Lord, and even bring Legolas along. " reported Gimli. Elrond pondered over the matter.

" I want you to follow Aragorn, act like you believe him. No matter what happens, we will follow you guys behind. All of you will be safe. I would kill all the orcs by myself, those who harm my son, those who harm Aragorn! " assured Elrond.

Gimli understood and played along with Aragorn when he asked him the next day. Aragorn was very happy that Gimli was finally on his side. Aragorn knew that he had to bring Legolas the next time he wanted to see the Lord, so for the whole week, he made no attempt to leave the house or find the Orc. The weekend soon came, and Legolas returned home, still dazed.

Aragorn seized the chance quickly, by telling everyone that he wanted to bring Legolas out to a theme park with Gimli. Once the trio left, Elladan, Elrohir and Elrond gathered.

" Aragorn must be bringing them to meet the Orc! " screamed Elladan as he was at a loss, not knowing what to do next.

" Quick, follow them. Elrohir, call the police, tell them that I would message them the location as soon as I find it! " ordered Elrond. Elrohir picked up the house phone and dialled for the police, informing them of the whole situation. The family headed out in a disguise, wearing an unusual outfit, as if they were going to a beach. Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas were not far away. Aragorn knew that everyone had to be unconscious as they travelled to the Lord's home. As they approached the steps, Aragorn knocked Gimli unconscious and left him by the steps. Legolas and him walked up the steps together. Legolas was clueless about what he doing and merely followed Aragorn. Aragorn heard some footsteps as they climbed. He turned back and saw three shadows not far behind. Aragorn stood back with Legolas, and witness Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir emerge from their hiding place.

" What are you doing? Why are you following me? " asked Aragorn. He left Legolas by the rocks on the steps and approached the trio. Without allowing them to have a chance to explain, Aragorn pushed the trio down with a surprise attack. Then he quickly ran up with Legolas and met the Orc.

" My friends followed behind..." confessed Aragorn. The trio had quick feet, getting up immediately and ran to the duo. Without saying another word, the Orc instantly threw some powder from his pocket. The powder flew towards Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir. Once they breathed in, they lost conscious. The powder wasn't poisonous, just that it would let the elves lose consciousness for a few hours.

" So.. I see that you have brought your friend along! " exclaimed the Lord.

" Will you help my friend regain his memory now? " asked Aragorn. All he heard was the Orc and his Lord laughing away.

" Welcome to torture land! I will make your friend regain every single bit of his memory. He will remember it every instant. " jeered the Lord. The next instant, Aragorn lost consciousness.

Legolas was brought to another room, given poison and on the electric chair. The Lord gave him poison whenever Legolas answered his question wrongly.

" So who entered your body? " asked the Lord.

" Myself! " replied Legolas.

" Wrong! It was Sauron, Middle-Age's most powerful Lord. " screamed the Lord. " Inject poison!"

The questions were repeated over and over again, drilling the answers into Legolas's head. It seemed like Legolas had regained his memory, but it was through all the beating and torture that forced Legolas to remember the right answers to his past. Besides poison, the Lord and orcs took turns to whip him and electrocute him. The whole orc army had gathered and took advantage of the dazed elf. As Mercandan wasn't fed to Legolas anymore, he slowly regained his senses and was clearer about what was happening around him.

From numb to pain, the pain tore through every single part of his body. Legolas looked around, regaining his elvish sense and alertness. He was finally back to his normal self. The answers to his past still ring in his head, as he remembered every single thing clearly. Before he even knew it, he saw himself puking out blood. It was an effect from the poison.

" Aragorn! " called out Legolas. Aragorn was the first name that came to Legolas as Legolas found himself in pain and danger. He still trusted Aragorn and thought that he would help him.

Meanwhile, Lord Elrond woke up to find himself locked up in a cell. His twin sons were still unconscious beside him. Thoughts flooded his mind, " Where am I? What happened? " Lord Elrond sniffed the air and managed to find the Orc body odour. Elrond tried to get up, but found himself chained. His twin sons had started to stir by then. The effect of the powder was weakening, resulting in the elves regaining consciousness.


	10. Finding ways out

Disclaimer is as stated in chap 2. Hey guys, if you have any ideas for the story, I welcome them and may incorporate them in my story. Haha.

Legolas awoke from the effect of the poison. He was still tied against the electrocution chair, nothing moved, nothing changed. He looked around with his vision starting to blur. He heard someone calling out him namely, softly and vaguely.

" Legolas... Legolas.. It's me, Aragorn." said the voice. Legolas looked behind him. Aragorn was tied with chains right behind him. Aragorn saw the haggard looking face of his best friend. Shivers went down his spine, in his mind this thought ran through, " What have the Orc done to him? "

" Legolas are you alright? " asked Aragorn.

" Stop your chattering son, human and elf! " ordered the Orc as he entered with the Lord.

" Did you help regain Legolas's memory? He looks so weak and helpless. What have you done to him? " questioned Aragorn.

" Tell him what you know elf. Your dear friend had been so desperate in wanting you to regain your memory, he spiked in your drink didn't you know that? He was the reason why you slept so often, you looked so dazed, you are captured here now, and your family members are down at the dungeon. " explained the Lord. Legolas couldn't believe those words. It was Aragorn that make him have to go through the pain of the poison, the electrocution. It was because of Aragorn that now even Lord Elrond and the twin sons were captured.

" Aragorn.. Why did you do this to me? " asked the weak voice.

" I am sorry, I didn't know things would turn out this way! " apologised Aragorn with shame.

" I will never forgive you, never! " shouted Legolas.

" Stop all these blubbering and chattering! Now, with all of you in my hands, it is a good time to kill all of you one by one. Bring the elves and dwarf up! " demanded the Lord.

Lord Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir and Gimli were forced up into the cell that kept Legolas and Aragorn.

" Legolas, are you alright? " asked Elladan, concerned about his brother.

" Yes, " Legolas replied softly.

" Great all of you are here now. Even the elf master is also in my hands! " laughed the Lord.

" What do you want? Release my sons and my friends! " demanded Lord Elrond. When the Orc touched Lord Elrond's face, Lord Elrond spat at him.

" Master, he spat at me! Please allow me to kill him now! " pleaded the Orc. The Lord walked to the Orc, pulling him away from Lord Elrond.

" No! I need him. All of them still have some use to me. They are all of use until I rule the whole world. I will see how long he can last while he see his sons getting tortured. " announced Lord. Elladan and Elrohir were pulled by other orcs to sit beside Legolas. They noticed blood dripping from numerous wounds on Legolas limbs and his face.

" Father, Legolas is bleeding. He must have been tortured! " shouted Elrohir.

" What did you do to Legolas? " asked Lord Elrond.

" You will know soon. Your sons will go through the same thing until you barge. Pity the youngest elf, betrayed by his best friend and now more torture." the Lord laughed. The electrocution started. The three elves jerked violently, bleeding at the points where they were electrocuted.

" Stop! Stop! I can't bare to see elves getting tortured any further. " screamed Gimli.

" It's none of your business, dwarf. Unless you want to be tortured too! " continued the Orc. Gimli went mum, not wanting to be tortured.

" Master, is there somerset we can do? It is no fun just seeing them jerk. Let the boys have some fun! " said the Orc. The other orcs chanted merrily as they entered the cell once more. Lord Elrond shouted violently for them to stop, knowing what the orcs would do next. The orcs marched towards the trio on the electrocution chairs and started beating them. The orcs surrounded the trio and started throwing punches at them.

" Let my sons go! " begged Elrond.

" Not until you hand over the rights, for me to rule the world! " followed the Lord.

" Alright, I will! " promised Elrond without any hesitation.

" Father! " Elladan and Elrohir called out in unison.

" Lord Elrond..." Gimli called out too.

" You must keep your promise or else everyone here in the cell would die, all the elves would die too!" demanded the Lord. " Prepare for the live telecast to the whole wide world. Lord Elrond would sign the papers and confirm that we can rule the world! Invite all our orcs over! "

Deep in Lord Elrond's mind, all he wanted was a chance to escape from the place, return to the outside world, so that he would have a chance to call for the police force. There were definitely more elves than orcs, he thought.

As Lord Elrond stepped out of the Lord's place, he was blindfolded and let into a car. Apparently, Lord Elrond's faithful and dutiful servant followed Lord Elrond everywhere he went, just in case he met with any danger. At first, his servant didn't recognise it was Lord Elrond, until he saw the shoes. The shoes were specially bought by him as a birthday present for Lord Elrond. In that instant, the servant knew that Lord Elrond and his sons were in trouble, hence he contacted the police.

The police and media had received information that Lord Elrond would be holding a press conference in an hour's time. Many would be expected to attend, armed, just in case a battle ensued. Lord Elrond's servant managed to arrive at the police station in time.

" Lord Elrond and his sons are in trouble. I witness him being forced up the car by orcs. The orcs must have threatened him, he didn't call for the press conference willingly. " explained the servant, Caleb.

" What evidence do you have sir?" questioned the police." We can't send our forces there for no reason! "

" Please, I know the place. I can bring you there. I think the security there would be vulnerable because many orcs left with my Lord. Please, just believe in Lord Elrond and I. As his servant, I can swear that I always truthful. Believe me that there is something wrong! " persuaded Caleb.

The police stared at each other, not knowing if they should consult their supervisor in charge.


	11. Mistakes from the elves

_**Disclaimer is as stated in chap 2. Hope enjoy it.**_

Before they could make a decision, the supervisor stormed in.

" Sir! " shouted the elves in unison before bowing.

" Follow what Caleb said! " ordered the supervisor. The police stared at each other and started mumbling, curious what made their supervisor make such a decision.

" If you guys are curious why I made such a decision, then I will tell you right now. It is because Lord Elrond, Caleb and I have known each other for a long period of time. I believe that whatever he said is the true, and I see no point in him lying to us. So right now, get more elves to save Lord Elrond's friends and relatives. Some of you will follow me to the press conference! " said the supervisor, as though he could read minds.

Without further ado, the elves stationed themselves, armed themselves and got on the police car. All the elves thought that few orcs were left guarding Lord Elrond's friends. But they were so wrong. The numbers of the orcs have grown so rapidly that it was almost equivalent to the size of the police force.

Only 50 police elves headed to the Lord's home, where the elves were captured and locked up. However, there were almost twice the number of orcs in hiding at that region. Once the police arrived, news immediately spread among the orcs. The orcs divided themselves into different groups, some hid at the entrance ready to attack the elves, some hid behind the doors, while other guarded the cells. The layers after layers of guarding from the orcs, made it almost impossible for Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli , Elladan and Elrohir to be saved. Mean while, orcs had even sent text messages to their Lord, informing him of the presence of police at his residence. The Lord had just arrived at the venue for the press conference.

" Turn back! " demanded the Lord.

" Why? Where do you want to go? " asked Lord Elrond. " Aren't we heading for the press conference? I will hand over my rights to rule the world! "

" Do you think it is still possible if your sons and friends are saved? I told you not to play any tricks, but you informed the police? " questioned the Lord.

" No, I didn't. I didn't play any tricks. How could I have done so when you have been with me all the time? Besides, I know you have a huge army, I won't risk the lives of other elves just to save my sons. " explained Lord Elrond. The orc had already started driving in the opposite direction, back to the Lord's home.

" It's too late. You betrayed me. The police are already at my doorstep. I am not going to make things that simple anymore, all those trickery and such! " stated the Lord. " Drive faster! Accelerate all the way! " Lord Elrond could not resist, he just had to obey and follow what the Orc Lord ordered.

On the other hand, Caleb starting sensing something was amiss. When he left, he remembered hearing that the Lord had ordered some orcs to stay at their position outside the door to guard. However, when he arrived, he noticed that no orcs were guarding the entrance.

" I think something is not right. The place is unusually quiet..." warned Caleb.

" Don't worry, everything is fine. Isn't it good that we see no orcs so far?" calmed the leader of the mission.

" It's just that, I think.. I think...maybe the orcs are hiding..." stumbled Caleb. The leader placed his hand on Caleb's shoulder and pat his back, assuring him that everything is fine. Caleb smelt the filth of orcs, but the police elves said that it was common and he shouldn't be worried since there were so many elves. Before they could reach the doorstep, tens of thousands of arrows were shot aimlessly at the elves from the orcs. The orcs hid well and just fired anywhere from their hiding spots.

The arrows hit the police's first line of defence. The attack was sudden and the elves couldn't respond in time. The elves in the first line of defence were down almost immediately.

" Get ready for attack! " shouted the leader of the police.

" Charge! " screamed the orcs. The elves and orcs pulled out their guns. Some orcs still preferred using swords. Both parties starting to make a dash for hiding places once firings occurred, but the elves had no where to hide. Many sacrificed in vain because of the unpreparedness. The second group of orcs didn't even need to come out to attack. The elves were down one by one. Caleb stared in horror as he witness the dead body of the leader laying beside him. Caleb got up from the ground and hid behind some bushes, hoping that the orcs won't find out. The orcs killed most of the elves, leaving and capturing some to use as hostages. However, the orcs left no one out. When Lord Elrond returned with the Lord, Lord Elrond saw his own police force down, with bodies lying everywhere on the ground. Many have died, few were seen barely breathing.

The orcs greeted their Lord and escorted him in. Lord Elrond was welcomed by seeing the just captured hostages.

" We caught them just before you arrived, my Lord. " reported an orc.

" Caleb! " exclaimed Elrond. Caleb was semi-conscious, but once he saw Lord Elrond, he greeted him.

" Lord... Elrond..." muttered Caleb.

" What happened? Why did you code with the police? How did you know? " asked Elrond anxiously and nervously.

" I followed you as always... I am sorry..." Caleb smiled weakly, hoping to seek forgiveness.

" What do you want? " demanded Lord Elrond.

" Bring us to his sons! " ordered the Lord. Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli were surviving without food and water, which means they won't last long.

" Since you dare to trick and lie to me, it is now my turn. It is just that I am better, I make use of your traitor. Your friend, Aragorn, who tried all ways just to let Legolas regain his memory, is the traitor. I ordered my orcs to poison Aragorn, and I believe he is now behaving like an orc and would listen to me at any cost, unless someone dear to him breaks the spell. " explained the Lord.

When they reached the cell, Aragorn had been released by the orcs and was standing outside. He still had a human appearance, but his actions made him seem like he was an Orc. He greeted only the Lord and not Elrond.

" Come Aragorn, listen to me, all the elves inside the cell are disadvantageous. They ought to be killed, because they have not been grateful to you. When you tried to help them, they think that you were trying to harm them. " said the Lord.

" No Aragorn! It is not the truth. You tried to let Legolas regain his memory, we are grateful for that, but he has been suffering from other problems because of it! " argued Elladan, who heard their conversation.

" See, that's what I told you. They are ungrateful! " whispered the Lord into Aragorn's ears. Aragorn nodded and looked into the eyes of the Lord's.

" You know what to do! Make that elf not be able to fight anymore. He is the worst of all of them. Lord Elrond, once this is done. I may consider letting your sons and that dwarf off, of course we would still sign the document of our agreement to let me rule the world! " instructed the Lord. His index finger pointed towards Legolas, who was seated on the electrocution chair, barely conscious.


	12. Attack

Aragorn stepped into the cell and walked towards Legolas. The Lord stood beside Aragorn, wielding a dagger. He took Aragorn's hands and placed them on the dagger.

" Ready! Kill him off without any hesitation. " ordered the Lord.

" No, you can't do that! " " No, stop it! " struggled Elrohir and Elladan, worried about Legolas's safety. The Lord held Aragorn's hands and aimed it any Legolas's chest. Within a split second, the powerful force that no one could resist was exerted by the Lord. Aragorn and him pushed the dagger straight into Legolas's chest. Legolas's eyes opened wide, staring at them. Blood gushed out from his mouth, signalling an internal injury. Then, Legolas breathed and smiled weakly at Aragorn, before saying, " I will never forgive you. "

Gimli and Lord Elrond mastered their powers to shrug off the orcs holding them. The orcs were at a loss momentarily and the two got free. They weren't escaping, but instead they went to Legolas. Aragorn's hands were still on the dagger which remained intact to Legolas's chest. Legolas cried partly due to the pain, but the thing that hurt him most, was that it was his best friend who ended his life in the end.

" Why must it be you Aragorn? What has gotten into you? Why do you have to do this to me and break my heart? Must you make me not forgive you till my death?" these thoughts ran through Legolas's mind as he started to fade. Tears trickled down his cheeks from his eyes. The tears flowed down his cheeks to his chin and dripped one by one, onto Aragorn's hands. Those evil hands of his, was about to cost Legolas's life. As Legolas tears fell onto Aragorn's hands, his gaze changed gradually. From the cunning orc look, to that of a good natured human. Aragorn snapped out of his orc feature, returning to his usual form. He stared hard at his hands, in disbelief. The next moment he knew, he was shoved away by Lord Elrond.

" Legolas, are you alright? Free my sons and Legolas now, I will sign the papers immediately! " demanded Lord Elrond who did not want his sons and Legolas be suffer any further.

" We should let them off. That elf can't last long anyway. Even if he doesn't die under the poisonous dagger, he would succumb to his other injuries too. Our main aim was to make use of the human to destroy the elves and rule the world! " suggested the orc leader to the Lord. The Lord thought hard, weighing the pros and cons of each decision.

" Okay, untie the elves. But they can't leave yet. " ordered the Lord, who finally made a decision after what seemed like a long time. The wait was long as all the rest could do was see Legolas getting weaker and weaker. After Legolas was untied, he fell into Lord Elrond's stable hands. Elladan and Elrohir ran to him right after they were released. Despite their own injuries, they carried Legolas to a side and laid him on the ground. Aragorn attempted to get close to Legolas, but was stopped by Gimli.

" Stop right here now! You aren't getting any closer to him! " grumbled Gimli, pushing Aragorn out of the way. Aragorn wanted to push further so as to see Legolas, but he stopped in his tracks. Aragorn blamed himself for everything, realising how evil and horrible he had been all this while. In order to achieve his aim of letting Legolas regain his memory, he had forced Legolas into a deeper trouble, and caused him more harm than good.

Legolas was still bleeding profusely. Elladan and Elrohir were busy stripping parts of their tunic and pressing them against his chest wound to stop the bleeding. Lord Elrond was trying to figure out how to pull out the dagger. Any slight jerk may hurt Legolas's major arteries or vital organs. In the first place, Lord Elrond was uncertain the exact location of the tip of the dagger and if it hurt any of his major arteries.

" Get up now! We will proceed to sign the papers. Leave him alone, he won't survive this! " mocked the Lord as he walked towards Lord Elrond. Upon hearing this, Lord Elrond flew into a rage. Although he knew the chances of Legolas surviving such an attack were low, he still held on to that glimpse of hope, wishing that Legolas would be fine. Aragorn stepped aside and hid in the dark as the Lord walked closer towards them. The Lord saw his movements and grabbed him by his shirt.

" If you want to blame someone for the elf's death, blame the human! He started everything. " explained the Lord, sensing Lord Elrond's anger building up. Aragorn was standing right in the middle of everyone else, facing Legolas directly. Legolas, aware of his presence, looked at him weakly before looking back at Elladan and Elrohir. Aragorn was overwhelmed by the sense of guilt and helplessness. He had to do something to revenge for his friend.

Without any planning, Aragorn nudged the Lord, an indication of a counter attack from Aragorn. As if on cue, Lord Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir and Gimli sprang into action, believing in Aragorn once again, giving him another chance as he was their lifelong friend. Gimli guarded Legolas, while the rest fought. The orcs rushed to the attack, while Elladan seized the chance to distract them, allowing Elrohir to run out to call for help. Help was crucial. The few of them were definitely out-numbered. No matter help came from the police or anyone from the public, as long as there were more elves, it would be wonderful.

Gimli got Legolas to sit up, as the orcs got closer and closer to them. Gimli passed Legolas a sword for him to defend himself if in need, but Legolas was so weak that he dropped the sword from his hands instantly. Gimli continued to stay close to Legolas as he fought off a few orcs. More and more elves from the public rushed over upon hearing the news. All wanted to fight the orcs and save their master, regardless whether they knew how to fight. Aragorn continued to battle the Lord. No winner emerged after a long time, but ultimately, the loser has to fall.

Legolas heard the clashing of the swords repeatedly. His eyes were closed, as he could hardly bear the pain of his injuries any further. He grabbed the fallen sword tightly from the ground and held it by his side, not dropping it this time round. Out of a sudden, he heard someone's sword fall to the ground. He forced his eyelids open and saw Aragorn on the ground, with the Lord's sword pointing at his neck. Blood trickled down the side of Aragorn's neck. Legolas couldn't see if Aragorn was fine and if he was still conscious. However, Aragorn got up immediately, regaining his balance and grabbing his sword once more. They fought closer and closer towards Legolas. Gimli was out of sight from Legolas's point of view as he was seated. Legolas noticed that Aragorn was in danger, as he was unaware that the Lord was taking outs hidden dagger. Legolas threw the sword he had in his hands at the Lord. It hit his hip, and brought him down. When the Lord was down, he didn't hesitate to pull the dagger out from Legolas's chest. Blood flowed out of the wound as though it was water flowing from a running tap. All the tunic wrapped around his chest turned to an instant deep dark red. Legolas was gasping in pain, unable to catch his breath. The pain was horrendous, as Legolas attempted to clench his chest. Aragorn screamed in horror and anger. Gimli was alerted and realised that he had left his position for too long, but it was too late. The young elf was already down, laying on the ground.

Okay guys, the end of the story is approaching. Perhaps left with 1 or 2 more chaps. Please continue reviewing, as they urge me to continue writing more. Haha!


	13. Recovery part 1

The number of elves in the Lord's residence increased, while the number of orc fell gradually. Aragorn was on the brink of death and if not for Legolas's help, he would have probably died in the hands of the Lord. Gimli and Lord Elrond were fighting close to Legolas's side. Elrohir returned as police from other stations have been notified. Bullets were shot around, injuring some here and some there.

Aragorn was weaponless when his sword dropped onto the ground once again. This time round, Lord Elrond threw him a gun he received from his son. Aragorn has never tried using a gun. He was only used to swords and arrows. Fortunately for this time, the orcs wielded swords instead of arming themselves with guns, which they kept in a secret locker down at the basement. Lord Elrond laid Legolas in his hands as he examined his chest wound. A large gap was seen on his chest. It wasn't a smooth stab, as sides of the gap were jagged and uneven. Noting Legolas difficulty in breathing, Lord Elrond deduced that the stab must have punctured his left lung. His left lung had collapsed, causing him to be unable to breathe properly.

Aragorn remembered the steps Legolas took to shoot the target at the archery range in his school. He imitated Legolas stance as quick as he could, skipping a few steps and pulled the trigger as soon as possible. It went slightly off target, but nonetheless, it hit the Lord's arm. The Lord screamed in pain. Aragorn knew this was nothing as compared to the pain Legolas was in. Lord Elrond left Legolas to Gimli and the elves stood together this time, to fight side by side and eliminate the orcs from their world. Legolas watched his friends and fellow elves fight as he felt weaker and weaker. Gimli held in hand, talked to him. The elves formed a border, separating the orcs and Legolas. That would ensure Legolas's safety. Legolas witness the number of elves which sacrificed in the attack. Aragorn looked weary and frail too. In his heart, Legolas was hoping to hear a " sorry " from Aragorn. His good natured characteristic forced Legolas to forgive his best friend in the past life. Though the facts of his past life were engraved in his mind, without him actually understanding the whole matter, the bond between Aragorn and Legolas was unique and inseparable. Those harsh words from Legolas were just said in a fit of anger, after he suppressed his emotions for a long period of time.

The twin brothers helped Aragorn with the fight against the Lord who was already injured. The three forces came hand in hand and it proved successful. Each attack brought down the Lord further and further. After Aragorn pushed the fatal blow into the Lord's abdomen, the Lord was down on the ground, beaten. The elves overpowered the rest of the orcs, though the number of casualties were a lot too. Just when they thought the whole thing was over, they could finally send Legolas to the hospital to receive treatment, the Lord reached for a gun on the ground. He lifted his hand and aimed it at Aragorn's back. Legolas had opened his eyes, looking at Aragorn as he made his way over to Legolas's side. His gaze fell on the Lord who had raised the gun.

Despite the fact that his lungs were hurting terribly and he could hardly breathe, Legolas screamed at Aragorn. As he screamed, it continued to rupture the blood vessels in his lungs, which led to further internal bleeding. Before Aragorn could turn to have a look at what was going on behind him, he was shot in the back. Darkness overwhelmed him quickly and he fell towards the ground. Elladan and Elrohir rushed to finish off the Lord, ensuring that he was really dead before they turned their backs. Legolas crawled his way to the unconscious Aragorn. Aragorn didn't stir. It was his first time facing the pain of being shot by a gun and it was much more painful than being slashed by a sword. Blood still dripped from Legolas's mouth as he coughed continuously, trying very hard to breathe. Tears formed in his eyes as he held his unconscious friend. As Legolas raised his hand to touch Aragorn's face, Lord Elrond could clearly see the visible wounds on the young elf's body and limbs, but he was occupied by Aragorn's gun shot wound and the fact that he was unconscious. Elladan and Elrohir were too busy examining Aragorn and calling for the ambulance. The poison from the stab started to take its effect. All the electrocution left parts of the young elf's skin fresh and raw looking. The poison made him lose blood and vomit excessively. When Legolas started to vomit, Elladan and Elrohir suddenly remembered about their injured little brother. Elladan and Lord Elrond sat beside Legolas.

" How is Aragorn? " asked Legolas weakly. Before a reply came, the elf lost consciousness and the last sounds he heard were familiar voices calling out his name.

In the hospital, all the injured elves were treated by different groups of doctors, sent for different thorough examinations. Some remained hospitalised while others received out patient treatment. The orcs were certified dead by the doctors. Elladan and Elrohir had no broken bones, just cuts, bruises, scratches all around them. Both didn't require hospitalisation. Aragorn and Legolas received an emergency operation to remove the bullet and to sew both the puncture as well as the deep stab wound. Legolas had a broken arm and a dislocation to his kneecap after he was repeatedly kicked and beaten by the orcs during the torture. The poison had no antidote and the doctors could only give him antibodies for his cells to fight against the poison. They tried to flush out most of the poison in his blood stream and replenished his blood supply after massive loss of blood from his chest wound. Lord Elrond and his twin sons thought it would be better for the duo to rest at home after their operation as home would be a more familiar and comfortable place. The doctors agreed, since Lord Elrond had a family doctor and the hospital could send two doctors and a few nurses to stay in his home to monitor their conditions. Gimli and Lord Elrond were safe and fine too, as both weren't tortured, and merely suffered a few side effects of the sleeping powder they breathed in prior to their capture.

Elladan and Elrohir travelled in the ambulance with the unconscious duo; Legolas and Aragorn. The duo were unconscious because anaesthetic still remained in their body and they were kept unconscious till they reached home. The nurses and doctors carefully wheeled them into their rooms and carried them up onto their beds. Aragorn stirred a bit as he laid on his back wound, but he drifted to sleep again. The bullet didn't hit any vital organs fortunately, but nevertheless, it would still be painful after the operation.

Two days later, Aragorn regained conscious. Elladan and Elrohir were by his side when he awoke. He held Elladan's hands and tried to get up. Elrohir ran to get his father and the doctor.

" Aragorn, don't get up first. Lie down and let the doctor check on you. " ordered Lord Elrond. Elladan and Elrohir tried to persuade Aragorn to lie back down too.

" No, what happened? I just can't remember. " asked Aragorn.

" You can't remember what happened? Do you remember us? " questioned Elrohir worriedly.

" Yea, yea. Legolas, Lord, orcs, Gimli.. Where's Legolas? " shouted Aragorn as he remembered what happened before he lost consciousness. Aragorn tried to get out of his bed, removing the blanket which covered him and lifting his legs off the bed. Lord Elrond and the doctor held Aragorn on each side, as he walked steadily to Legolas's room, in an attempt to find Legolas.

A nurse walked out of Legolas's room with a tray. The tray contained wet towels. The nurse smiled at Aragorn and the rest, greeting them. Lord Elrond guided Aragorn into the room. Gimli and a doctor were already there. The room was brightly lit. Aragorn got closer to Legolas's bed side, with Gimli giving up his seat to Aragorn. Aragorn held Legolas's bandaged hand lightly. Legolas's eye lids fluttered and his eyes open to make contact with Aragorn's gaze. Aragorn was comforted by the fact that his friend was conscious, but merely taking a rest just now.

" Ar..Aragorn..." muttered Legolas who spoke weakly through the oxygen mask around his face. Machines, tubes, drips, blood bags were all placed and hooked around Legolas's bed. The oxygen mask aided in his breathing, the blood bags maintained his blood pressure, the machines monitored his heartbeat rate,etc...

" How is Legolas? " asked Aragorn, looking at Lord Elrond.

" He is fine, don't worry. The poison is still in him and he might vomit frequently if the poison takes effect again. He needs to rest more and not injure his lungs. " replied the doctor instead of Lord Elrond.

" I..am...fine.." whispered Legolas.

" Legolas, look at you. You can hardly speak properly and you say you are fine, just like before! " exclaimed Gimli, shaking his head, realising that old habits never die. Legolas looked around at the machines and sighed miserably.

" Legolas... Can I speak to you? " asked Aragorn.

" Aren't you already speaking to me? " Legolas tried to add a sense of humour to his sentence. However, his attempt to speak quickly and normally was proven a wrong decision, with him breaking into a coughing fit. Elladan wanted to get some water for Legolas, but the doctor stopped him.

" The water might flow into his trachea instead of oesophagus, then it would cost more harm to him! " explained the doctor. The doctor patted Legolas on his back and rubbed his back in circles, trying to control his coughing and reduce it to a stop.


	14. Recovery Part 2 and finale

" Calm down Legolas, don't get too agitated, you are still very weak. " said Aragorn. Legolas looked into the eye of Aragorn, hoping to read his mind. He caught a glimpse of Aragorn avoiding his gaze and his face slightly wrenching in pain.

" Are you alright? Does your back hurt?" asked Legolas as he tried to get up. Aragorn shook his head, then nodded a little.

" Come sit on my bed and take a rest too. " commanded Legolas, acting like a little boss. Lord Elrond pointed to Legolas's bed too while looking at Aragorn.

" We would help you to the other side of Legolas's side. There are too many machines on his left side, we are afraid of tripping over or spoiling any! " volunteered Elrohir. Aragorn was helped to Legolas's left. All of them left the room leaving Aragorn to be with Legolas.

" Legolas, I am sorry..." Aragorn apologised as his face turned beetroot, not daring to look into Legolas's eyes. Legolas finally heard what he had desired, the word " sorry ". Legolas lifted his hand and lifted Aragorn's chin, forcing him to look at him. After that, Legolas gave Aragorn an emotional hug.

" You will always be my friend! My best friend! " claimed the young elf. Aragorn was glad that he was forgiven, or else he would never forgive himself. He lost the chance to apologise to Legolas when his soul left his body, but fortunately now he could truthfully express his apologises.

" Don't cry anymore.." comforted Legolas. Aragorn held back his tears, reducing to a few soft and muffled sobs. It was really great to have a world free of orcs, and they could live happily together. Legolas was back to his usual self within two weeks of rest. He returned to school happily, playing with his friends, listening attentively in class, practising his shooting skills. He had been amazed by Aragorn's swift and decisive sword skills, and decided to have Aragorn be his coach. Lord Elrond agreed to it, letting Aragorn teach him and practise sword fighting. Gimli always seemed to be left out...

" What about my axe? Are you interested in learning something from me? " asked Gimli. Legolas didn't reply as he was busy counter attacking Aragorn. Elladan and Elrohir treated him with some elvish biscuits and beer. They made Gimli swoon, for he was totally attracted by the sweetness of those food.

Time passed by day by day, everyone led a normal life, not expecting anything would happen to them again, until one night when Aragorn was in the room with Gimli. Aragorn found that he could touch anything for a period of time.

" Gimli, is there something wrong with me? I can't feel anything.." asked Aragorn. Gimli turned to look at him. He saw Aragorn fading then reappearing before fading again. When Aragorn reappeared, Gimli snapped back into reality.

" Ju..ust..now, you disappeared. You looked a little invisible! " shouted Gimli in horror.

" You too! " exclaimed Aragorn as he noticed the same thing happening to Gimli. The room went into an eerie silence.

" Are we leaving the world? Are we going back? " asked Gimli in fear. Both of them instantly remembered that they had actually time travelled, and one day they would definitely have to return to the place where they belong. Aragorn sat on the bed, not knowing how to break the news to Lord Elrond, his twin sons and Legolas. Legolas would not be able to understand, thought Aragorn.

The next morning, they sat in the dining room, having breakfast. Aragorn served them everything, helping the elves with everything, worrying that it might be his last time eating with the elves. Lord Elrond sensed something abnormal about Aragorn's actions as they weren't his usual style.

" Aragorn, is there something that you are keeping from us? " questioned Lord Elrond. Just then, the disappearing effect occurred again. All of them witnessed it, seeing Aragorn and Gimli slowly fade but reappear once more.

" What is happening? " asked Legolas frantically. " Why are they this way? "

" Please tell us what is going on, Aragorn or Gimli..." begged the twins.

" I think we are returning to our own world..." Gimli muttered, as he feared that was the truth.

" What own world? Don't you belong with us? " interrogated Legolas as though Aragorn and Gimli were criminals.

" We came from the past. " mentioned Aragorn. Legolas's eyes filled with tears as he knew that his friends were going to leave him. He got up from his chair and hugged the duo.

" I will really miss you. I don't want you to leave. Father, can you help them? " implored a sobbing Legolas.

" Sorry, I really can't help. It is nature, all heaven's will. There is nothing I can do to stop this. " announced Lord Elrond. The dining room went quiet again, as though last night in Aragorn's room.

That was really the last meal they had. As soon as Aragorn and Gimli returned to their room, they felt themselves vanishing again, and they never reappeared in modern world. Elladan went to their room to call them out for lunch, only to find them missing. Without any explanation, all understood that Aragorn and Gimli have returned to their own world.

" I hope they are happy in their own world! " said Legolas.

" I am sure they would be! " comforted Lord Elrond as they started packing and tidying the room.

Back to Middle Age, Aragorn and Gimli were finally relieved to see Legolas living happily in the future. Aragorn's task to the future was to have a chance to apologise and make up for his mistakes. As for Gimli, he would forever he a companion of Aragorn, following him forever.

THE END! Yay!

If the next story is unrelated to My Soul or New Life, but about Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas in modern day travelling round the world, would you guys want to read it? Haha, just asking...


End file.
